fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Muhammad Zahin Jazli
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Kamen Rider Ixa: Russian Roulette, Black Bullet, White Justice and Individual-System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manta-bee (talk) 05:54, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey I see youu like fanfic, so maybe you would like this fanfic http://desperate-feelings.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot . It's tv show based fanfic, so if you are interrested please rread and live commment. Fanfic of AAL. Ready to help with the fanfic. If possible, we might make a fanfic called Ace A Live Infinity, focused solely on Date A Live and Ace Combat Infinity. Plt. Pao Ayo. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:50, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. If I'm writing on the other fanfic, please wait for a while..... Copy that. I'll be flying in team deathmatch for a while. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I will create the page and add synopsis shortly. Story would be added later. One other thing: I edited the initial description of Ace A Live since Ace Combat wasn't mentioned to be based and I did a few fixes. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. ^_^ Okay Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 23:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Would it be fine if we start looking for factions and equipment for the Ace A Live thing? I would go with my mostly usual Ace Combat and Date A Live articles. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, and don't forget, Spirit of Razgriz is a mixture between Demons of Razgriz and Spirits. Ok, thanks. Just to let you know, some of the articles will have a redirect link to the real information. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I added the equipment list. See for yourself. Ace A Live/Vehicles and Support Units Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Other ideas Here is an idea: I have IL-2 Sturmkvik: 1946 in my PC. What I would think is that to complement Ace A Live, all it needs is a backstory on how the Sephira Crystals end up being an object of interest. Would this be good? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 05:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here are the photos, if you like them: B-25flyby.jpg|A B-25 flies by over the impact crash site of the Sephira Crystal. It was shot down several minutes later. Transportintercept.jpg|The suspected transport fleet, as seen from a P-80 cockpit. FilePhoto.jpg|U.S. Army soldiers inspecting a Sephira Crystal File:P-80Intercept.jpg|The P-80 flown by Junichi Takamiya Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Good, now then, how about timeline next? It's easy to seeing what you made. ^_^ Okay, from the photos and the mission data I made earlier, it takes place in 1946, in what was called Operation: Halvanhelev (get it, named after Tohka's upgraded Angel), a series of classified military and scientific ops to study vibrational disturbances around Western Europe and North America. This will be related to the first Spacequake and the series of events that followed. The description of the P-80 states that it is piloted by Junichi Takamiya. He will be the fictional ancestor of the fanfic's Shido Itsuka. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here are other details of the timeline: 2020 February 15 - Shido Itsuka became part of Ratatoskr. He became a certified United Nations Forces pilot on the same day. March 31 - Shido became part of the United Nations Forces, 21st Fighter Squadron, Archangels. April 10 - Shido participated in Operation: Argus, the liberation of Tokyo from the USEA Federation. Now here is the fun part on this date. 9:30 - Shido, callsign Seirei, entered Tokyo airspace from the southeast along with his squadron mates. 9:40 - A spacequake alarm sounded off, forcing both sides to escape. 9:41 - The spacequake occured, powerful enough to knock Shido's craft out of the sky. He bailed out almost immediately after. 9:45 - Shido finds a girl with a medeval-looking armor in ground zero(that girl is Tohka). From 9:46 onwards, USEA opened fire on her, but she escape. Shido followed her to an area where the least of the fighting occurs. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is more. I can confirm it is just some remnant Germans fighting to create a Spirit in the prologue... ...and they came close to creating one, but stopped short. DALHelsinki.jpg|A USAAF P-80 above Helsinki. DALHelsinki2.jpg|Takamiya's P-80 attacking the bombers DALHelsinki3.jpg|Firing the guns Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Should I start adding the characters at this time (particularly Shido and Tohka for the moment)? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. If you want adding reference, conact me. ^_^ Alright, thanks. The jets he will use will be included in his description. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Now it's your turn for the characters. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Any other ideas? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Sountrack. If you like this listening this song, check the videos if you find this song or go to ace combat ace combat ost on Youtube. Good luck Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:10, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Roger Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Here is the results of the soundtrack. Only thing missing is Date A Live's. http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_A_Live/Soundtrack Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Guess which jet did I add today. This will be for someone dangerous. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Something dangerous is several Superweapon (from Ace Combat), various technology and equipment (like Realizer, Licorice, Auldist, Humpty Dumpty), Neuroi (from Strike Witches), and Fleet of Fog (from Arpeggio of the Blue Steel and even "Enemy vessel" from Kantai Collection). Anything else? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) It's the ADLER, and a female might use one. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:28, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The last stage of the prologue will take place a little far from the Red Sephira Site. That Airbase holds the Spirit research facility. And to be honest, it takes place in 1949, due to the mods I installed minutes ago. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, it seems like "prolonged prologue" and what about present day, what about Assault Horizon (I think DEM Industries was a terrorists)? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) To start, DEM would act like Gründer Industries from AC5 (the company's CEO was one of the members of the nationalistic Grey Men which instigated the events in the game). Also a reference from Assault Horizon would be the mission Launch (specifically the shooting of the just-launched ICBM). Finally, if Inversed Tohka would appear, the allies will take control of the last functioning Stonehenge turret in order to help Shido stop her and bring her back to normal (Stonehenge plays as well). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:24, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Prologue is done. On to Shido's story. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:45, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Another photo from the Prologue Should Shido and Tohka head for a story that is exactly like DAL Light Novel Titles "Tobiichi Angel" and "Tobiichi Devil"? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but it might be spoiler when I didn't read the novel, or watching Anime. LOL. Anyway, you need to create this episodes as much as you can. Good Luck. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Here is the episodes: Ace A Live/Episodes It needs more titles. Also, from chapter 1 onwards, the title of any chapter must have the name of a continent, followed by the word front. For example: Chapter 1: Pacific Front. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:15, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll pen the prologue right now. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:20, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Part one of the prologue is done. Read and tell me what you think. Ace A Live/Part 1 - The Rise of the AcesPlt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:58, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Already read the first partof the prologue? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, so what about next chapter? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Still have to remember the date of that mission. But anyway, that chapter will be produced shortly. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC) OK, now I know. It's June 28, 1946.Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Part 2 is done. There is a surprise in the story and tell me who appeared in the outskirts watching the battle. Ace A Live/Prologue/Part 2 - Raging Inferno Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Found out who is the guest character from the future in part 2? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Good news! The prologue is done. You can read the entire stories in this chapter. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:11, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, now you can take a break, and thanks for editing. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Roger. The next chapter will be one tall order. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:36, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a question: have you ever saw the term "Princess" in the prologue? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I am starting to continue with the factions in Ace A Live. Any other proposals for the factions? Thanks Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Not only JGSDF, JASDF, Ratatoskr and/or D.E.M Industries, even New Russian Federation, French Navy, French Air Force, U.S Army, United States Ar Force, SRN and Sons of Trola. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't it written that the alternative take of Assault Horizon was basically Infinity all the time? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:46, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Nah, just mentioned only, like Neucom Inc, it's a based on a U.S. Army and U.S Navy. I will added Refugee Liberation Front, an enemy faction from Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. All of the factions from Ace Combat (ACAH and ACI) franchises are replace to original material (like Ace A Live), and to avoid complications with the setting. I'm really sorry for bad grammar. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) That's okay. Nice naming though. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:08, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Did one major change: the UNF is now officially changed to the Circum-Pacific Treaty Organization (CPTO). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Ummm.... yes (^_^).Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC) So, if you put up other factions, I can fix the bad grammar. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) TQ (Thank you)! Roger Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Change of alliances. It is now called the Circum-Pacific Allied Forces since I think it sounds cooler. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Ready to put up other factions. It needs an enemy now. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah.....Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:34, September 5, 2015 (UTC) If you are planning to add this character, Junichi, to the Date A Live fanon, here is the photo of his F-86 (with explosions from a downed plane) ...and here is the photo of the facility mentioned in the prologue Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Awesome.... (^_^) Get me the Third Girls Aerial Squad signed up as a CPAF mercenary squadron. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) Yeah. There is only one thing to do: better start creating the next episode and ask if it's fine to add this to Date A Live Fanon (if they would allow us to since some of the content are directly sourced from Ace Combat and Date A Live). A surprise is waiting. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 04:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) New plane for Shido F-15C -Shido- (under).jpg|Under the plane F-15C -Shido-.jpg|Shido Itsuka's F-15C Eagle